Blog użytkownika:Exoticzna/Domb
Domb – to jeden z uczniów Akademii High School. Pochodzi z Japonii (przyjęte umownie, nikt nie zna jego prawdziwego pochodzenia). (Uwaga! Z góry mówię, że postać ta została stworzona na podstawie pewnej rozmowy, która była u mnie na tablicy. Jest ona wynikiem zupełnego znudzenia aŁtorki i jej istnienie jest bez sensu. Komentowanie jej także jest pozbawione sensu, dlatego skoro coś bez sensu nie ma sensu… To czy ma to sens? Nie jest ona również zabawna, jest żałosna. Ale i tak ją stworzyłam, lol, help me. Dla wtajemniczonych: Japonia!) Wygląd Domb posiada bujną czuprynę z liści, zazwyczaj zielonych (w jesień mają kilka kolorów, zaś w zimę łysieje, dlatego to jego najmniej ulubiona pora roku i dostaje mini-depresji). Zazwyczaj nosi też czarne, pikselowe okulary. Jest bardzo przystojnym drzewem, więc kiedy wpada do Klubu Gaja każda drzewica (drzewo + samica, got it? Hę? Hę? Dobra, nieważne, nic nie mówię…) jest zawsze jego. Ma też duży brązowy pień. Nie nosi spodni, przez co kilka razy wlepiono mu mandat, jednak nigdy ich nie spłacił i nie zamierza ich spłacać. Nie posiada oczu, uszu, rąk, nóg itp. Jednak nie przeszkadza mu to w normalnym funkcjonowaniu. Historia Nikt nie wie, ile tak w sumie ma lat, ale nikogo to nie obchodzi, więc przyjmuje się, że urodził się za czasów dinozaurów. Tak więc początki jego istnienia są również nieznane. Nie wiadomo, jakim cudem przetrwał tyle czasu i wygląda na zaledwie kilusetletnie, a nie kilkuset milionowe drzewo. Jego nauczycielem jest pies w stroju świnki, który twierdzi, że uczy niemieckiego (chodź ma o tym języku zerowe pojęcie), ale i tak wszyscy mu uwierzyli i tak oto pogłębia on… ekhm… wiedzę Domba i reszty ferajny. Jego kumpel z ławki to chodząca, ruszoffa poduszka z TESCO z nadrukiem Goth Roszpunki o wdzięcznym imieniu Grzesiek. Znają się od… W sumie od momentu, kiedy Grzesiek trafił na sklepową półkę, a nasze kochane drzewko postanowiło go kupić. Ma też ciocię Stefcię, która jest demonem z innego wymiaru i lubi nosić fioletowe dresy do jaskrawozielonego swetra. Po szkole kocha szukać z nimi Narni w damskich szafkach (błagam, nie pytajcie, czemu akurat uparł się na te damskie, ja naprawdę sama tego nie wiem) oraz przebieralni znajdującej się w Klubie Sztuk Walki. Tak, bo przecież jest ona na tyle duża, że na pewno kryje się tam przejście do innego świata, to oczywiste. (PS. Jeśli doczytacie to aż do ciekawostek (gratuluję wytrwałym), to dowiecie się, że to w sumie nie jest ironia. Japonia Power!) Chciał dołączyć do Klubu Okultystycznego, aby móc częściej widywać zdziwaczałą ciotkę-demon, jednak nawet Oka nie była na tyle zdesperowana, aby mieć nowych członków, że go nie przyjęła, bo jest "za dziwny" (ta sama śpiewka, co przy Ayano, "za dziwny", blah blah blah, "zabawne, bycie wyrzuconym za bycie dziwnym w miejscu o dziwnych rzeczach" i te pe). Drzewo ma tak świetną i pełną akcji, a zarazem dramaturgii historię, że autorka nie jest w stanie dopisać jej ciągu dalszego. (czytaj: nie chce mi się i tak właściwie ta historia mało przypomina jakąkolwiek historię, no ale niech będzie). Charakter Domb to wyluzowane, towarzyskie drzewo. Zarabia po szkole rapując w Klubach. Jest typem podrywacza, dlatego lubi zaczepiać piękne drzewice i ogólnie kobiety. Niestety, mimo, iż jego zaloty działają na inne samice z jego gatunku, to na dziewczęta z Akademii High School one nie działają i biedak zawsze się dziwi, kiedy dostaje od nich kosza. Jest uważany za „irytującego” i „zboczonego”, gdyż często pakuje się w nieodpowiednie sytuacje na własne życzenie. Lubi chować się po szafkach ludzi i zakładać Bandankę niewidkę (patrz niżej), jednak nigdy się w nich nie mieści (ale on i tak myśli, że jest niewidoczny). Na jego 214545 urodziny dostał od kumpli „Magiczne oksy zajefajności” oraz „Bandankę niewidkę”. Te pierwsze ponoć sprawiają, że ma jakieś +20 do zajefajności, a drugie - że staje się niewidzialny. Oczywiście, że tak nie jest, ale Domb jest naiwny i im uwierzył, dlatego oni mieli z niego bekę, a on robi z siebie kretyna. Ale jemu to nie przeszkadza. Posiada bliżej nieokreślone magiczne umiejętności. Nie wiadomo, jakie, po prostu je ma i tyle. Dlatego czasem w jego obecności mogą dziać się różne dziwne rzeczy… Jest typem Motyla Społecznego, więc gdy ktoś chce mu zrobić zdjęcie, po prostu pozuje i robi głupią minę. I tak, jeśli ktoś się uprze i będzie stał tak z telefonem/aparatem jakby nie miał nic innego do roboty, to Domb będzie pozował tak długo, aż ktoś sobie w końcu nie pójdzie. I to świadomie. Raz nawet się tak zdarzyło - ominął wszystkie lekcje, ale co tam. Dzięki tej osobowości, jeśli zobaczy morderstwo, to pobiegnie do swoich ziomków i będzie u nich szukał wsparcia, krzycząc na całe gardło którego nie posiada. Jeśli zobaczy zabójstwo ponownie, pobiegnie do ciotki. Jeśli jednak zostanie zagoniony w jakiś ciemny zaułek, to staje w bezruchu i zaczyna udawać zwykłe drzewo, licząc, że morderca się nie zorientuje. I wiecie co? Nie orientują się. W czasie zimy, ponieważ łysieje (spadają mu wszystkie liście, jak to u drzew bywa), jest zdecydowanie mniej pogodny, ogranicza ilość swoich występów, jest naburmuszony i ma problem na każde rozwiązanie, dlatego w tym okresie irytuje jeszcze bardziej, niż zazwyczaj. Jego osobowość przekształca się na "mam to gdzieś". A ponieważ na YS nie ma niestety takiej osobowości, to po prostu można go określić mianem "Zły", jednak nie gratuluje nikomu morderstw, nie wzruszają go. Po prostu dalej marudzi. Zainteresowania 'Rapowanie' Domb kocha rapować do przebojów Chopina i Beethovena po klubach. Stało się to jego pasją. Nie lubi duetów, więc jeśli ktoś chce z nim zaśpiewać, ten zwykle spycha tą osobę po pierwszych dźwiękach ze sceny albo zatyka jej buzię swoją gęstą czupryną liśćmi. 'Bycie niewidzialnym' Domb uwielbia zakładać swoją Bandankę Niewidkę i „być niewidzialnym”. Wszyscy go widzą, ale nikt nigdy nie wpadł na pomysł, aby przypadkiem podsunąć mu, że może jednak nie do końca znika im z pola widzenia i kończy się to na tym, że jego wybryki są wrzucane na YouTube. 'Zabawa z ziomkami' Drzewo lubi mieć różne dzikie i szalone przygody ze swoją paczką, składającą się z poduszki Grześka, jego ciotki Stefci i przypadkowo nawiniętych ludzi. Lubi być w centrum uwagi. 'Rysowanie' Kiedyś na zajęciach plastycznych Dom narysował "piękny rysunek", a ponieważ nauczycielka chciała się nad nim zlitować, postawiła mu 4-. Od tamtej pory uznał, że jest drugim Picasso i ciągle próbuje wcisnąć ludziom, aby kupili narysowane przez niego... ekhm... dzieła. Relacje Na razie brak. Jeśli znajdzie się ktoś na tyle chory psychicznie/upity/podaj inny powód, by chcieć mieć jakieś relacje z Dombem, to zapraszam na tablicę. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Domb wyznaje Gackoizm (patrz: Gacek ). *Ałtorka nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego go w ogóle wymyśliła. *Info-chan ma już tyle filmów z nim, że musiała kupić nową kartę pamięci. *Nikt nie wie, jakim cudem mieści się w ławce. Albo w ogóle w salach lekcyjnych w taki sposób, aby nie zniszczyć przy tym sufitu. *Jego ulubiona potrawa to mięsny jeż. *Nie posiada oczu, uszu, nóg, rąk… W sumie wszystkiego, co posiada normalny człowiek, a nie ma drzewo, ale i tak widzi, słyszy, mówi itd. Może to właśnie jedna z jego magicznych umiejętności, humph, kto to wie. *Odkrył tajemnicę członków Klubu Sztuk Walki która nurtowała każdego: „Jakim cudem ci wszyscy ludzie w czarodziejski sposób przebierali się w niecałe 5 sekund? Gdzie się podziały ich mundurki? I skąd oni w ogóle wytrzasnęli te kimona?!”. Otóż: tam rzeczywiście jest portal! Budo tepa się raz w miesiącu na jakąś giełdę i kupuje cały zapas mikstur na szybkość. Następnie płaci za nie pieniędzmi, które zajumał od Delikwentek i natychmiast pojawia się z powrotem. Później rozdaje biednym i potrzebującym. Jednak Delikwentki są na tyle bystre, że w zamian za zachowanie jego życia oddaje im połowę potek (dlatego Ayano nigdy nie może im uciec, skubane). Kimona i mundurki przechowuje na własnym stoisku na tym bezsensownym ryneczku. Zagadka rozwiązana. (Mówiłam, że tamten subtelny jak radziecki czołg foreshadowing będzie jeszcze przydatny). *Just Japonia. Galeria Domb na scenie.png|Domb przed rapowaniem na większej scenie.|link=http://pl.yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Exoticzna/Domb Domb na dzikim podrywie.png|Domb na dzikim podrywie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Fanon